


From Across the Ages

by DaronwyK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Room of Requirement, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: Only one of the Founders can heal the wounds that Hogwarts has suffered. However, he will need the help of the Brightest Witch of this Age to do it.





	From Across the Ages

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sing-Me-A-Rare Volume 4. Much love to my Beta, Runaway Pen!  
Song Prompt - Hungry Eyes - Eric Carmen - Dirty Dancing

o.o.O.o.o

**With these hungry eyes **

**One look at you and I can't disguise **

**I've got hungry eyes **

**I feel the magic between you and I**

o.o.O.o.o

Hermione closed the book in front of her with a disgusted sigh. The Headmistress was relying on her to find an answer, but all she had after months of research were more questions. The wards at Hogwarts had never really recovered after the Battle, nearly six years ago now. The Professors and experts from the Ministry had shored them up, but they were still wildly unstable. The castle itself seemed to be rejecting the foreign magic in favour its own crippled defences.

“There has to be a solution,” she said and rubbed her temple, feeling an epic headache setting in. The students had gone home for the year, and Minerva had invited Hermione to stay here at the castle while she worked on the problem. She’d been sure that the answer was here, hiding somewhere in the Restricted Section, something that others had just overlooked in their quest to fix things.

“You’re looking in the wrong place.” A gravelly voice came from behind her.

Hermione spun, eyes widening as she looked upon The Bloody Baron. Never, in all of her years as a student, had she heard this ghost speak. She hadn’t even been certain he could speak, if she was really honest.

“Where should I be looking?” she asked, shaking herself out of her stupor.

“The Founders forged the wards of Hogwarts. Only one of the four can help you restore them,” he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“None of their portraits have ever been found,” Hermione said. “How can I ask them if I can’t find them?”

“If you have to ask, then you’ll never know. If you know, you need only ask.” The whispery voice of The Grey Lady filled the room and her ethereal form shimmered into view. She gave the Bloody Baron a cold look, before turning her eyes to Hermione and offering a small smile.

Hermione watched as the Baron bowed deeply and retreated.

“The Room of Requirement, but it was destroyed,” Hermione said shaking her head. The stones of the seventh floor corridor were still scorched from the magical flames that had claimed Ravenclaw’s diadem.

“Do you really believe that something so ancient could be destroyed so easily?” The jolly form of the Fat Frair appeared. “My dear girl, the magic that controls the Come and Go Room existed long before the first stones were laid here.”

“It will take courage to restore that which was damaged, but you’ve never shied away from what needed to be done.” The final of the House ghosts appeared, giving her a fond look and a little wink.

“Sir Nicholas.” She smiled. “What do I have to do?” She looked between the three ghosts.

“Go to the Room and ask for aide. Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those worthy of it.” Sir Nicholas bowed deeply. Together, he and the others left her to the darkness of the empty library. 

o.o.O.o.o

Hermione stood in the silent corridor, only moonlight streaming in from the windows to illuminate the wall where the door had once been. She closed her eyes and began to pace, focusing on her need for help to restore the wards of Hogwarts to protect the students. As she paced, she heard a shifting of stone. She turned and looked as the stones of the wall began to shift, finally revealing a door. It was different than what she remembered, this one intricately carved with the Hogwarts crest, all four House animals animated and moving on their parts of the shield. Something about it made her heart beat faster, and she just knew that all her answers could be found on the other side of this door.

The handle turned easily under her light touch and she stepped through, only to find herself outside. It was daylight and she was standing in the middle of a field of heather. The Black Lake shimmered in the distance. She turned around to find a stone archway, the air shimmering in it strangely. The Fat Friar’s words came back to her. The magic of the Room had existed even before Hogwarts. A strange sound made her turn and she watched with wide eyes as a horse and rider thundered over the field towards her. The horse was black as ink, silver accents caught the light on his bridle and fittings. The rider was dressed in black and wore a hooded cloak of forest green. He pulled his horse up, just feet away from her and pulled back his hood.

“Welcome, witch of Hogwarts. How may I be of assistance?” The man asked. He had sharp, almost hawk-like features and black hair, his eyes however were the deepest blue she’d ever seen. He was quite simply, the most beautiful man Hermione had ever laid eyes on.

“The wards of Hogwarts have been damaged, I need help to repair them,” she said, going on a bit of faith. This man knew about Hogwarts and seemed to understand she’d come for help. There was some very strange magic at play here.

The man nodded and dismounted. He stroked the black stallion’s neck and whispered something to him before the horse cantered off on his own. He turned back to look at her, intense gaze fixed on her.

“Then The Come and Go Room has brought you to the right wizard. Salazar Slytherin, at your service, my Lady.” He inclined his head respectfully. “Lead the way and I will see if we can repair the damage.”

“Slytherin?” She blinked, eyes wide.

“You seem surprised.” He chuckled. “I designed the wards for Hogwarts, though it took the power of all four of us to realize them. It was a labour of love and sacrifice that took years for us to complete. It only makes sense that Hogwarts would bring you to me when they are wounded. Who better to mend them, than the man who gave them life?” He moved closer. “What is your name, Lady?”

“I’m Hermione Granger, a muggleborn,” she said, lifting her chin.

“Should that offend me?” He chuckled. “Lead the way, Lady Hermione. Let’s see what has been done to my Castle.” He gestured to the arch.

Hermione frowned, but passed through the arch and found herself back in the 7th floor Corridor. The striking figure of Salazar Slytherin exited the room behind her. He looked around, curiosity clear on his face.

“What is the year?” he asked after a long moment.

“It’s 2004,” she said.

“Incredible,” he said, looking past her down the hall to see the four House Ghosts. They all bowed respectfully to him. “If you would show me the way to the tunnels below? I imagine the castle has changed much over the centuries.” He looked back to Hermione.

Hermione nodded and led the way down to the Slytherin Dungeons. She could feel his presence, something intangible brushing against her magic. It was wild and unrestrained, something about it calling to her. As they descended the steps, he brushed past her and took the lead. He pressed his hand to the stone wall and an archway appeared just ahead of them.

“Every old set of wards is centered on a Heart Stone. I imagine attempts to repair the wards were made and ultimately failed?” He looked back at her as he led her down a winding staircase.

“Yes, they’d hold for a while then flicker and fade,” Hermione said, shivering a little as the temperature dropped.

“We wanted to ensure the wards could never be tampered with, even by well-meaning Headmasters in the years after we were gone,” Salazar explained. “So we bound part of ourselves to the castle. In the right circumstances, any of us can appear to offer aid. Each of us has our own domain, and this is undoubtedly mine.” He opened a door at the bottom of the staircase and ushered her through.

The room was circular and the walls were covered in rich tapestries. The images on them showed the deeds of the Founders, scenes of them coming together to found the school. Hermione’s cheeks began to heat up as some of them showed the four founders in very intimate circumstances, runes surrounding the couples as they moved together. She realized then the true basis of the wards.

“Sex magic?” She turned and gaped at him.

“Are you so surprised? Blood and Fertility magics are the oldest known to our kind. The oldest magics are always the most powerful.” He motioned to the massive stone that stood in the center of the room. “This is the Heart of Hogwarts, the center of its wards and the source of its sentience. The Four of us exist inside it, forever part of this place.” He laid his hand on the stone and felt it pulse against his skin, his eyes fell closed and a look of pain crossed his features, a few tears slipping down his cheeks as he interacted with the stone.

“Are you alright?” she asked, moving forward.

“She is wounded, deeply,” Salazar whispered and removed his hand. “How things have festered, twisted over the ages.” He shook his head. “It was never supposed to be like this…house against house. The Houses were to be the four elements, combining to create an invincible whole. Everything is out of balance; that is why she isn’t healing herself.” He ran a hand through his hair, drawing a ragged breath.

“What do you mean? You left the school because the others wouldn’t agree with you about not teaching muggleborns! You started this!” Hermione said, narrowing her eyes. “You thought we didn’t deserve to learn magic.”

“Is that what you think?” He tilted his head to the side, looking stunned.

“That’s what we’ve been taught,” she said.

“This school was built for all magical children.” He advanced on her. “To protect them from the muggles that were hunting us like animals. Adults could protect themselves, so they went after our children. Those unfortunate enough to be born to muggles should have been taken away, brought to safety and removed from danger. The others didn’t see the worst of the horrors that I did. They couldn’t understand why I would seek to take children from their parents. I couldn’t make them see.” His gaze was like blue fire.

“I don’t hate muggles Hermione, I fear them; all magical people should. They nearly wiped us out and it would be all too easy for them to do it again.” He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. “Elements, your magic is a heady things…” he said softly, as if caught off guard.

Hermione shivered under his touch, unable to explain this instant connection between them. Their combined magic seemed to play against each other, filling her with this undeniable need.

“How do we fix the wards?” She managed to summon her voice. She tried to steer the conversation away from that volatile topic. How many other things that they’d been taught, were wrong?

“By giving them what they need.” A small smile crossed his lips, making him achingly handsome. “If you would be willing?”

Heat raced through her, realizing what he meant. Surprisingly enough, the answer was a resounding yes. She nodded, having trouble thinking of words to say yes.

“You’re mine tonight,” he whispered against the shell of her ear, fingers ghosting down her body. “I can feel the magic between you and me, hungry, wanting.”

His words seemed to wrap around Hermione, the fantastical situation removing her inhibitions and shyness as he claimed her lips in a blistering kiss. Never in a thousand years had she imagined meeting any of the founders, and now here she was, letting the most notorious of them all slide a hand under her skirt as he pressed her against the wall.

Hermione opened her eyes as their lips parted, the sheer hunger in his gaze turning any doubts she had into wisps of smoke.

“Undress for me, beautiful witch,” he said, moving back and taking off his cloak. He flourished it into the air and with the casual wave of his hand, it transformed into a very comfortable looking bed. His intense gaze stayed on her as he drew his wand, beginning to cast something silently.

Hermione began to undress, watching in wonder as the entire room began to glow in silvery light, intricate runes crawling over every surface, except for the bed. They seemed to encircle it, the pulsing light calling to them both. His effortless mastery was both humbling and strangely arousing. Here was possibly one of the most powerful wizards in history, just being able to watch him was incredible.

As the last piece of clothing hit the floor, Hermione began to approach the bed. She watched as he mirrored her, his own clothing being discarded as he approached the bed. Magic swelled through the room, her skin singing with it. She couldn’t stop looking at him, every line of his body perfectly toned and defined. Silvery scars crawled over his right thigh and up over his hip. They instantly reminded her of the burns she’d received from the Lestrange’s vault. Someone had tried to burn him.

“Do not dwell on sad things right now.” He tipped her chin up and stole a kiss. “Focus on the magic, the power of this moment. Feel your magic join with mine and see how it weaves into the wards. They are so hungry, Hermione. Help me feed them?” he asked, tracing a fingertip down her body, leaving a blazing hot line from the little dip in her clavicle down to her navel.

“Show me how.” Hermione brought her hands up, smoothing up his body. His response was nearly instantaneous, pulling her close and seeking to touch every inch of her skin all at once. Every disappointing liaison she’d had since the war was washed away by Salazar’s skillful touch. He burned them from her memory and showed her heights of pleasure she’d never before imagined.

The sheets were cool against her heated skin as he laid her back, her hands tangled in his hair as he nipped the skin just below her breasts. Her hips shifted restlessly against him, craving more. He pressed a soft kiss against her hip.

“Shh, patience has its rewards.” He chuckled a little against her skin.

Hermione made a frustrated sound as he parted her legs and began to kiss back up her body, teasing her with his fingers. Her heart was pounding inside her chest and she arched into his touch, conscious thought slipped away, lost in the rush of sensation that was taking over.

“Please.”

“As my Lady commands,” he whispered, teasingly and moved between her thighs.

Hermione gasped as he pressed into her, achingly slow. Her eyes opened and she was caught in his intense stare, his hungry eyes searing into her. It made everything instantly more intimate. As good as his body felt over her, it was nothing to the sheer power flowing through them, pooling inside their bodies.

“Salazar…” She shook her head, trying to think through the press of magic.

“Don’t fight it, take what Hogwarts is offering and give of yourself in turn,” he said. “Don’t look away, look right here.” He gently brought her face back. He threaded his fingers through hers, pressing her hands down into the bed. “I want to see every feeling, every emotion…I want to remember it always,” He said and began to thrust strongly.

Hermione was suspended in a moment of exquisite pleasure, caught between Salazar’s body above her and the magic running wild in the room. Time ceased to exist, there was only the magic and the wizard inside her. Her pleasure built so high that it was nearly painful and then he circled his hips just the right way and she came with a shout.

Her own pleasure seemed to encourage him to chase his own. His thrusts grew stronger and his grip on her hands tightened. Merlin, he was beautiful. She watched, feeling not entirely connected to her body as he threw his head back, his pleasure mostly silent.

The magic flared, hot and furious then, and Hermione felt herself losing her grip on consciousness. Darkness ate at her vision and she distantly felt Salazar fall onto the bed beside her, before the darkness claimed her entirely.

o.o.O.o.o

“Hermione!” Minerva’s voice ate through the fog surrounding Hermione’s brain.

“Mmm?” She blinked blearily, her eyes feeling like someone had scrubbed them out with sandpaper. “Where…” She looked around, realizing she was back in the Library. It felt so utterly wrong.

“I don’t know what you did last night, but oh my dear the wards!” Minerva was beaming. “You have to see them.” The Headmistress helped her up to her feet and practically dragged her towards the nearest window.

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked out to see an incredible wash of silver and golden light sparkling in the air. It was even more brilliant than it had been the night of the Battle of Hogwarts, as if the wards were more vital and alive than they’d been in centuries. Silver and Gold, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Her and Salazar.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered.

“Whatever you did….Hogwarts is in your debt my dear.” Minerva hugged her. “You look exhausted, you should go and try to get some rest.

Hermione nodded, watching as her teacher hustled off. It couldn’t have just been a dream. Could it? She looked down, and noticed that she was wrapped in Salazar’s cloak. She wrapped her fingers in the rich fabric and felt tears stream down her face. She could still feel the ache of their joining, the whisper of his skin on hers. It felt so real.

“He could not linger.” The gravelly voice of the Baron came from the stacks to her right. “No matter how he might have wished to, no matter how much your love might have been meant to be.”

Hermione shook her head and all but ran from the Library. She didn’t stop until she was back in the seventh floor corridor, but this time, no matter how much she paced, the door did not appear. She wrapped her arms around her middle and sank down in the middle of the hall. She buried her face in the folds of the cloak and began to cry.

After the longest time, the grinding of stone reached through to her and she looked up. The door opened and he was standing here, those eyes burning into her.

“I know I’ve taken you by surprise, but there is nothing I want more than to hold you. So hear me out,” he said, crouching down to be on the same level. “You can choose to come with me, but you will never be able to return to this place. Or this will be the last time we look upon each other.”

“What happens if I go?” She wiped the tears from her eyes.

“You will become part of Hogwarts and you can spend eternity learning the secrets these walls hold. You can have a lifetime with me, learning whatever you wish…free of this life. You were meant for me, beautiful witch. Be with me.”

Hermione found herself standing. She wasn’t sure if it was entirely her own choice, or if the castle itself was compelling her forward. She reached out and took his hand. She could spend forever looking into those hungry eyes, and never regret a moment of it.

The End. 


End file.
